Familia
by La chica de pelo rojo
Summary: Los Mellark no murieron durante el bombardeo, después de la guerra, se encargaron de ayudar a Peeta a recuperarse y, más tarde, a criar a sus hijos. Para el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para Imacrazyelf.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Me paso para dejar el regalo del día del amigo de _Ima_ ¡A no asustarse que todavía hay más! Espero de corazón que te guste.**

 **Le doy gracias a mi bella y asombrosa esposa, que por acá la conocen como Elenear, Ele, E o Marce, por ayudarme con el beteo de esta locura. Sí, ser parte del harem tiene sus beneficios.**

 **Esta historia es para el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para Imacrezyelf.**

 **Por último voy a decir algo que todos sabemos, pero que es necesario. Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen acá son míos, son de Suzzane Collins, yo simplemente creo nuevas historias con ellos**

* * *

—Mis padres sobrevivieron ¿Real o no real? — pregunta el muchacho entre susurros.

La chica duda por un segundo y responde:

—Real.

—Gale salvó a mi familia junto a la tuya ¿Real o no real? —ella supo, por el tono de su voz que realmente necesitaba una confirmación y él por el nerviosismo, se acercó hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron.

—Real. Tu padre había ido a visitar a Prim, lo hacían seguido desde que nos mudamos a la Villa de los Vencedores. Cuando Gale fue a mi casa a buscar a mi hermana y a mi madre, le advirtió a Loaf y entonces tu familia pudo salvarse.

Esa noche, por primera vez desde el bombardeo al Distrito 12, enfrentaron sus pesadillas juntos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola! Me paso para dejar el regalo del día del amigo de _Ima_ ¡A no asustarse que todavía hay más! Espero de corazón que te guste.**

 **Le doy gracias a mi bella y asombrosa esposa, que por acá la conocen como Elenear, Ele, E o Marce, por ayudarme con el beteo de esta locura. Sí, ser parte del harem tiene sus beneficios.**

 **Esta historia es para el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para Imacrezyelf.**

 **Por último voy a decir algo que todos sabemos, pero que es necesario. Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen acá son míos, son de Suzzane Collins, yo simplemente creo nuevas historias con ellos.**

* * *

Padre e hijos reconstruían la panadería que había sido suya por largas generaciones. Por primera vez, tenían el dinero suficiente como para reformarla y no vivir en ella. Ese día los hermanos mayores estaban haciendo concreto, mientras que Peeta y su padre pegaban los ladrillos.

—Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Katniss.

La declaración del muchacho no sorprendió a Loaf Mellark. Después de todo, su hijo había estado enamorado de la pequeña de ojos grises desde los cinco años, juntos habían atravesado situaciones que pocas parejas podrían contar. Loaf dejó la pala en el piso, se vio reflejado en los orbes cerúleos de su hijo y sonrió.

—Finalmente llegó el turno de los panaderos Peeta, no lo desaproveches.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Le doy gracias a mi bella y asombrosa esposa, que por acá la conocen como Elenear, Ele, E o Marce, por ayudarme con el beteo de esta locura. Sí, ser parte del harem tiene sus beneficios.**

 **Esta historia es para el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para Imacrezyelf.**

 **Por último voy a decir algo que todos sabemos, pero que es necesario. Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen acá son míos, son de Suzzane Collins, yo simplemente creo nuevas historias con ellos.**

* * *

—¡PAPÁ! — chilló una niña con los ojos, celestes como el cielo, llenos de lágrimas.

Un hombre rubio, que cojeaba ligeramente, volteó a ver a la pequeña.

Willow se arrojó a los brazos de su padre y miró acusadoramente a su hermano menor. El niño de ojos plomo se escondió detrás de las piernas de su madre.

—Rye rompió el dibujo que había hecho para el abuelo ¡Pasé horas haciéndolo!

Peeta suspiró y miró a su hijo reprobatoriamente. Con una mirada casi imperceptible hacia su esposa, se dividieron las tareas. Katniss hablaría con Rye y él con Willow. Secó las lágrimas de su pequeño rostro mientras observaba como se combinaban en ella sus propios rasgos y los de su esposa, creando a uno de los seres más bellos sobre la faz de la tierra. Junto a su hija fue a buscar el dibujo a la cocina, Peeta buscó la cinta adhesiva y sentó a la niña en su falda. Bajo la escrutadora mirada de su hija, él pegó cuidadosamente uno a uno cada pedazo roto. Cuando finalmente terminó, puso el papel en un cuadro y le enseñó el dibujo, y los ojos de la niña se iluminaron.


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola! Me paso para dejar el regalo del día del amigo de _Ima_ ¡A no asustarse que todavía hay más! Espero de corazón que te guste.**

 **Le doy gracias a mi bella y asombrosa esposa, que por acá la conocen como Elenear, Ele, E o Marce, por ayudarme con el beteo de esta locura. Sí, ser parte del harem tiene sus beneficios.**

 **Esta historia es para el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para Imacrezyelf.**

 **Por último voy a decir algo que todos sabemos, pero que es necesario. Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen acá son míos, son de Suzzane Collins, yo simplemente creo nuevas historias con ellos**

* * *

— ¿Cielo, puedes ayudarme con esto?

Katniss se levantó de su lugar y se movió hacia su suegro. Tratar con Loaf era mucho más fácil que con Agnes, la madre de Peeta. Con el tiempo había llegado a ver a ese hombre con el mismo cariño que a su propio padre, aunque le había costado otro tanto admitirlo. Se movió como le indicaban, hasta que el sinsajo levantó la cabeza y vio a su esposo jugar con sus sobrinos.

A Katniss siempre la desconcertaba la visión de Peeta jugando con niños. Por un momento se permitía pensar en el momento en el que jugaran con sus propios hijos, pero luego recordaba la promesa que había hecho tantos años atrás, jamás traería una vida a este horrible mundo.

Loaf a sus espaldas se aclaró la garganta haciéndole dar un respingo.

— ¿Quieres ir con ellos? A Henna le encantaría que cantes para ella, esa niña te adora— dicho eso, el viejo panadero volvió a sumirse en su trabajo.

Katniss, algo renuente a la idea de que una pequeña ansiara su compañía, se acercó a los sobrinos de Peeta, a _sus_ sobrinos. Entre risas de niños, el amor de su esposo y, sin saberlo, bajo el consejo de Loaf, Katniss se dio cuenta que ese mundo no era el mismo en el que se había prometido no procrear, ella lo había cambiado, no iba a ser como su madre, ni volvería a suceder el accidente de Prim, y, finalmente, cayó en cuenta de que Peeta no era el único que quería tener hijos.

* * *

 _Lucía y Camila, no se asusten._


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola! Me paso para dejar el regalo del día del amigo de _Ima_ ¡A no asustarse que todavía hay más! Espero de corazón que te guste.**

 **Le doy gracias a mi bella y asombrosa esposa, que por acá la conocen como Elenear, Ele, E o Marce, por ayudarme con el beteo de esta locura. Sí, ser parte del harem tiene sus beneficios.**

 **Esta historia es para el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para Imacrezyelf.**

 **Por último voy a decir algo que todos sabemos, pero que es necesario. Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen acá son míos, son de Suzzane Collins, yo simplemente creo nuevas historias con ellos.**

* * *

—Delly, querida ¿Puedes alcanzarme esa cosa?

Katniss torció el gesto. No era la primera vez que la señora Mellark la llamaba de esa forma, la primera vez había sido en el hospital del Distrito 13 por lo que optó por dejarlo pasar. Esta vez igual a las anteriores, Agnes movía el muñón de su brazo, señalando una mesa abarrotada de comida. Y como tantos años atrás a la chica le dieron náuseas.

—Mamá, su nombre es Katniss, y lo sabes perfectamente— la voz de Peeta como siempre era conciliadora, pero después de tantos años juntos, ambas mujeres pudieron descifrar el enojo.

Las náuseas de la Vencedora se hicieron más fuertes hasta convertirse en arcadas. La chica en llamas corrió en dirección al baño, dejando a su esposo preocupado.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer esto. Deja de llamar a mi esposa por otro nombre, deja de hacer eso con el brazo, yo no ando moviendo mi muñón para asquear a la gente.

Tras eso, el más joven de los panaderos fue a ver a su esposa.


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola! Me paso para dejar el regalo del día del amigo de _Ima_ ¡A no asustarse que todavía hay más! Espero de corazón que te guste.**

 **Le doy gracias a mi bella y asombrosa esposa, que por acá la conocen como Elenear, Ele, E o Marce, por ayudarme con el beteo de esta locura. Sí, ser parte del harem tiene sus beneficios.**

 **Esta historia es para el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para Imacrezyelf.**

 **Por último voy a decir algo que todos sabemos, pero que es necesario. Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen acá son míos, son de Suzzane Collins, yo simplemente creo nuevas historias con ellos.**

* * *

—Siento que voy a explotar ¡Esto es ridículo! Ni siquiera me puedo sentar sola.

Katniss se quejaba mientras que con la ayuda de Peeta se sentaba en un sillón. Acostumbrada a un completo dominio de su cuerpo, a Katniss el estómago abultado le resultaba descomunal y le dificultaba moverse.

—Estás siendo exagerada— el panadero se arrepintió en cuando emitió esas tres simples palabras.

— ¡¿Que estoy siendo exagerada?! ¡Tú no eres el que está como una vaca, hace meses que no voy al bosque y ni siquiera me dejas subir unas escaleras! Peeta, ¡unas estúpidas _escaleras_!

En ese momento Loaf y Agnes atraviesan la puerta de la casa, cortando las quejas de la chica en llamas. Luego de la guerra, ambos comenzaron a llevarse mejor y desde el anuncio del embarazo de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12, Agnes comenzó a tratar mejor a la muchacha. Como siempre, dentro del vientre el bebé se movía inquietamente luego de escuchar la voz de su abuelo. Aun le resultaba extraña la sensación de un ser tan pequeño moviéndose dentro de ella, le recordaba cuando su padre le enseñó a nadar y los peces se movían alrededor suyo.

Peeta se dirigió a la cocina a hacer té y Agnes, incómoda, lo siguió. Loaf se sentó junto a Katniss y le hablaba a su futuro nieto.

\- Hoy hemos ido al médico – dijo ella distraídamente –. Dijo que va a ser una niña.

El rostro del hombre se iluminó al imaginarse una hija de Peeta y Katniss. Estaba mal que un padre admitiera que tiene un favorito entre sus hijos, pero que Peeta es el favorito de Loaf, es algo así como un secreto a voces.

\- ¿Crees que puedo tocar tu pancita?

La pregunta sorprendió a Katniss, pero no se pudo negar a la mirada anhelante de su suegro, así que, con un gesto tímido, le indicó que podía hacerlo. La niña parecía saber exactamente donde se encontraba la mano de su abuelo, porque se movió justo debajo de ella como si lo estuviera saludando. En ese momento ambos supieron que serían el favorito del otro.


	7. AVISO

¡Holaa! Si estás leyendo esto, no, no voy a continuar la historia. Hoy solo vengo a dejar un **AVISO** **IMPORTANTE.**

El 7 de noviembre me entero que me plagiaron, un tal TheUltimatePunisher subió mis historias ( _Familia_ y _Poder_ ) a su cuenta como si fueran propias. Esta persona me está robando, no solo a mí, sino también a mis amigos Yolotsin Xochitl, Twilli Prince e ImagineMadness. Está robando nuestro esfuerzo, nuestro tiempo, se está robando una parte nuestra. Se atribuye no una sino varias creaciones que no son suyas. Es un ladrón, mentiroso, falto de moral e imaginación, debe ser muy imbécil o muy retorcido como para dejar título, summary, palabra por palabra todo **exactamente igual**.

Los invito a ser solidarios, a darnos una mano y denunciar a este pseudo _castigador_ de cuarta.

No tengo nada que ocultar, yo no soy la ladrona y mentirosa acá, así que si la curiosidad les pica, no tengan problema en preguntarme cualquier cosa.

Gracias por la atención y por leer hasta el final.

Besotes, Roja.


End file.
